User blog:RRabbit42/Adopting the wiki
Intro, June 2019: This is a wiki I've kept an eye on because it tends to get hit with vandalism or the same memes over and over again, like those that talk about Barry in religious terms and quoting and re-quoting the "bees aren't supposed to be able to fly" dialogue. I've cleaned up what I could and checked it every so often. About a week ago, someone spent five hours putting in quotes from the movie as over 300 individual article comments. That's the wrong way to do it. First, we've already got a "Bee Movie Script" page for the transcript. Two, that person put those comments on the Bee Movie Script page, duplicating what was already there, and would have drowned out any other comments people made by pushing them way to the end where very few people bother to look. Plus, comments are presented in the order of newest first, so the quotes are in reverse order. I think it's time to look at adopting the wiki at some point in the future so it can be cleaned up. I've watched the movie recently, and while I'm not a fan of it because I don't really like the voices Jerry Seinfeld and Patrick Warburton used in the movie, I can set that aside to get this wiki into shape. November 18, 2019 update: In the past six months, I think there has been only one or two people that have stopped by here to add something other than memes and vandalism. Things have gotten better for me recently, so it's time to get started on this. Comments can be added here through Sunday, December 15th. Comments both for and against me adopting the wiki can be entered and you do not have to have a Fandom account to leave a comment. If you are not in favor of the adoption, please state the reason(s) why and I will try to address them. As long as there are no issues I cannot resolve or get started on correcting, the request will be turned in the following day. December 15, 2019 update: Today's the last day of the comment period. Looking at the edits for the past month, only about three or four out of the fifteen people that came here made any useful edits. The rest was vandalism and more meme-repeating/comment spamming. I'm going to close the feedback and comment period this afternoon and turn in the adoption request today. Sometimes adoption requests are processed on weekends. And after giving it another 8 or so hours, no one else stopped by, so the adoption request has been turned in. The request is currently on hold until about mid-January while Fandom staff are on vacation. December 26, 2019 update: The request was closed for not having enough consistent edit activity, but after I looked through my edits leading up to turning it in, all edits were within 24 hours of each other for the required one week of continual edits. I've asked for a review of the adoption. If it is still denied, I'll submit a new one mid-January. Final update, January 3rd: The review is complete and the adoption was approved. Category:News Category:Blog posts